Dreaming With You
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: The worst dreams are the ones that aren't yours at all.


**Dreaming With You**

**I have no idea why I thought of this fic, or how. I just did, and thenI wrote it.**

**Might be a bit confusing at times, so sorry. I tried to make it so that you know exactly WHO's memories she's in at the moment.**

**Let me know if you liked it or not!**

* * *

><p>She flinched as her mother moved towards her, belt cracking. Scrambling towards the walls, long brown hair fell in front of her face.<p>

"You stupid boy!" She shouted at her. "It's your fault your father's cheating on me! And you stole my last cigarette!"

"No, no I didn't! I didn't!" She screamed out in terror, her small childish hands running along the wall. "Please, no!"

"I can't believe you're my son!" Her mother shouted in anger.

She scrambled for a way out. But her mother was blocking the way to the door. A breath of alcohol was running over her as tears streaked down her face.

The mother slapped down hard across her face. She screamed in terror, pain streaking her. Her mother's eyes were fanatical as she moved forwards.

"Please, don't!" She howled.

"Leave the boy alone." The father slurred, walking into the room. He stumbled, drunk. There was definite lipstick stains along his face.

"What?" The mother snapped. "Finally remembered that I exist? So what were you doing? Or should I say who were you doing?"

She saw her chance and started to scurry towards the door. She pushed herself out. "Oi! Back here!" The father caught her by the scruff of her neck.

She let out a shriek of pain, her five year old body no match. "Honestly! You carry the name Alvers and yet you can't even stand up to a woman like her?" The man snarled at her, alcohol thick on his breath.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to sob. It was no use. Tears trickled out.

The man dropped her. She stumbled to the ground, and then tried to stand up, stumbling towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The mother snapped, stepping forwards. She leaned forwards to slap her.

Suddenly she embraced her.

She embraced her back, pulling off. "Why can't you come, though?" She asked softly, looking up at her mother.

"Because there's no room." The mother smiled softly.

Beside her she could see Alex putting on his own parachute.

"Promise me you'll take care of each other." The father said softly. "Okay? Promise you'll do your best to look after your little brother Scott."

"I promise." She whispered softly.

The mother embraced both her sons tightly. "I love you." Both parents said.

The two nodded, and then stepped at the door. Glancing back, they jumped out.

For a moment they tumbled, the plane exploding behind them. She reached for her little brother and pulled his cord, then her own.

Suddenly heat raced up and light. "Scott!" Alex started to scream as she hurtled to the floor, the ground coming up closer.

She landed lithely, tail flickering behind her as she stood up.

She shouldn't be out here, but it was such a beautiful night. The stars were shining, and she just wanted to be in the real world for a few minutes.

Looking around the town, she smiled. No-one was there. She could be free for just a few seconds before going home.

Wait, someone was there. A girl about fifteen, walking a dog. The dog must have smelt her… it was barking.

"Hi there." The girl said in German, seeing only the silhouette. It sounded weird… the German seemed to be translating into English in her mind. But she was German. Or wasn't she American?

She moved backwards, into the shadow of the building. If the girl saw her, she'd scream and then she would have to run.

"What are you doing back there?" The girl asked, sounding kind.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if she saw her? She might not freak out or scream… she sounded really nice…

She stepped into the light, blue hair swinging across her vision. Her tail ran across her leg, twisting itself. "Hello." She whispered shyly.

The girl stared at her for a second. She dropped the leash and began to scream in terror.

Lights began to flicker on around. "No, wait!" She protested, fear clutching at her heart. "I'm not bad, I promise!"

The screams didn't stop. People were racing downstairs, opening doors. In a few seconds she'd be caught.

And the girl kept screaming, her hair becoming darker as rain began to fall down heavily.

"Father!" The girl screamed, kicking heavily. "Father!"

She wanted to run to her side so badly. The girl being dragged away was her sister – she wanted to get her. She wanted her to be safe.

But she couldn't. She'd been told not to. She didn't get a choice. If she tried to help, all that would happen was she'd be sent away too.

She watched with regret, fighting every fibre of her body not to follow her. Hating herself, she looked down, unable to look her sister in the eye.

Then she turned, and began to walk towards the car without looking at her sister.

Her father opened the door with his powers. She got into the seat and sat down. The car drove off.

Looking back, she could see her sister crying in the windows as the rain beat down hard.

She wished more than anything she could fall through the back of the car and run to her aid. And suddenly…

She fell backwards, straight through the car and landed heavily on the road. But it wasn't road – it was the school floor.

Two girls were smirking at her. Riley and Amy.

She stood up and glared at the girls. "What was that for?" She snapped.

"What was what for?" Riley smirked.

"Are you _accusing_ me of pushing you?" Amy asked. Her eyes narrowed. "You'd better have a bit of proof about that."

"I don't like need proof." She snarled.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" Amy smirked.

"Fight us? Yeah right." Riley pushed her hard in the chest.

She fell sprawling to the floor. "You couldn't beat us. You couldn't beat my five year old sister!" Amy laughed cruelly.

"Like, go away." She muttered.

"_Like _go away?" Riley repeated gleefully. "Well, I _like_, _totally _don't _like_ think so. That would be _like totally _too easy for you, it would _like _be like getting you off."

"Prep-valley accent." Amy smirked. "And I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic. So you're _like _a _total _ditz, are you?"

She stood up, glowering. What she wouldn't give just to slap them both. But she couldn't. She just spun around and walked off.

One of them smashed hard into her, throwing her into a locker.

Her red hair swung in front. "Freak!" Tarryn spat at her.

"Tarryn…" She began, determined to try and get through to her friend. "Tarryn, can you just listen to me?"

"Why should I Jean? Going to lie some more? Or are you going to get inside my mind again?" Tarryn snarled.

"I've never been inside your mind!" She protested.

"Oh yeah, sure. Just like you don't have any powers either." Tarryn said coolly. "How many times have you been rummaging around and finding out what my most private thoughts and desires are?"

Her eyes blazed. "I've never been inside your mind." She said calmly, trying not to loose her temper. "Even if I had the morals of _you _and looked through my friends personal thoughts, I wouldn't be able to find it!"

Tarryn turned around and slapped her. She gasped - more in shock than in pain.

"You… you…" Tarryn snarled.

It took every ounce of her willpower and training not to just fling her across the air until she crashed through a wall. She just stood there with her fists curled.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Tarryn teased.

"No." She growled. "I'm just trying very hard not to _kill _you."

"Oh yeah? You think you could?" Tarryn smirked.

Suddenly she snapped. Her eyes gleamed red and then Tarryn soared through the air. With a groan she stood up… no, that was Scott.

"That hurts more then I thought it would." She heard him mutter.

Someone said something else, but she couldn't hear. Her entire mind was being overtaken by a thousand voices, all screaming to be in charge.

At the moment Scott was in charge. Wait, now it's Mystique. She could feel her body changing. For a split second she was blue, but now she was…

She was soaring above the sky. Below her everyone – all her friends – were running off in terror. They were terrified of her. She couldn't blame them, she was a monster.

They all wanted to be in charge. Normally she was in charge but not any more… they had caught her, she was locked up and trapped. All she could see was her own body moving.

She could see everything, feel the wind, but she couldn't control her own body. She was a prisoner and trapped in her own mind… No, no no no no!

She kicked, trying to regain some portion of control. Her bare foot crashed into a sheet.

Wait, a sheet?

It was a dream?

The voices were trying to pull her back in. They wanted her to suffer for some reason… they wanted to put some of their own pain on someone else, as if that would mean that they wouldn't have to deal with it themselves.

No, no no! She was the stronger.

She kicked harder, harder. Moving her head around rapidly she pushed herself into consciousness.

Sitting up, she gasped. Sweat trickled down her face as she looked up at the ceiling in relief. "Just a dream… just a dream." She said aloud.

"A bad dream." Jean whispered softly. "A very bad dream. But a dream."

Then suddenly she realised that it wasn't her dream… someone else had it. And they were still struggling. The voices were pulling her down.

Jumping out, Jean leaped down the stairs. She placed a hand on the door and it slowly opened without her touching the handle.

Rogue was lying on her bed, struggling. Kitty was still asleep, not even stirring. Rogue had done this often…. Often? What?

Jean carefully shook her shoulder. "Rogue? Rogue, wake up." She whispered.

"No, no." Rogue whispered. Her voice was so soft, as if she had taught herself not to wake up Kitty.

"Rogue, it's okay." She dropped her voice lower then Rogue's. "Come on Rogue. Just wake up. The voices can't get you now."

Rogue's eyes flashed open. She blinked. "Jean?" For a moment her voice was very young and childish.

"Yeah, it's me." Jean smiled. "You okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, sounding more like her old self.

"I was just getting a drink of water when I felt a telepathic plea. You must have sent it by accident." Jean said.

She wasn't sure why she was lying. It wasn't as though it was Rogue's own worst memories that she had seen. Well, not all of them. And Rogue had seen Jean's own bad memory.

But still... for some reason Rogue hated it if anyone else knew what she had to go through. A part of Jean could understand it – Rogue didn't want anyone to think her weak.

Jean didn't think her weak. She thought the opposite. But if Rogue would prefer no-one knew how strong she really was, then she would go along.

"Ah did?" Rogue blinked. "Ah can do that?"

"It's more that I can pick up cries for help." Jean shrugged. "Especially from the X-Men. I mean, at some time I'm probably going to need telepathy to know if someone's in trouble. It's happened before."

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Rogue realised.

Jean moved out. "I'll go now. Sorry for waking you."

"No, thanks for waking me." Rogue said. "It wasn't exactly a good dream ah was having."

"I figured." Jean smiled. "That's _why _I woke you up."

"Well, thanks anyway." Rogue shrugged. "I'll try and get back to sleep again. Good night Jean."

"Night Rogue. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Then review!<strong>


End file.
